


Thramsay sketches

by WitchesBrew



Series: Thramsay fanart [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Halloween, Humiliation, Lipstick, Love, M/M, Misbehaviour, Misdeeds, Poor Theon, Punishment, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Thansa, Thramsay - Freeform, Torture, Tutu, Wow, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of weird, funny or just bizarre Thramsay scenarios haunt my mind over and over. Often they are too short for me to create a story from, so I try to doodle them out of my head instead. These sketches will be presented in this work. Feel free to use any of them for a story or whatever, should they inspire you :)</p><p>! As some of you might already know, I have a returning problem uploading the pictures correctly for every second or third post, that I can't seem to find a solution to. So if the pictures don't show, please write me and I'll re-upload as quickly as possible. (Another solution might be to view this site with the Chrome browser). </p><p>! ! I realize there's some sort of peaceful Ramsay/Sansa-relationship (Ramsa? Sansay?) going in a lot of these sketches, which I really cannot explain. But wouldn't it be nice if Sansa agreed to find her place by Ramsay's side? - at least Theon would have some support... I hope some of you are with me on this XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All you 'knit' is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa teaching Theon how to knit:  
> This one was mainly inspired by the bond between Sansa and Theon in season 5+6, as well as a personal wish for the return of first season young, innocent Sansa, who knew how to shut up and just do handcraft. That as well as the absurd thought of Theon eagerly trying to knit with half his fingers missing.
> 
> MarzgaPerez wrote the cutest story for this picture! <3 Read it here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6795043/chapters/15518860

Thanks for watching!


	2. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At nights where Ramsay was particularly grouchy, Sansa's skills at mixing extra strong drinks would turn out to be exceptionally useful.

Thanks for watching!


	3. Everybody loves bunnies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few quick Easter sketches I did back in March.

     

  
Thanks fo watching!    


	4. Keep Calm And Do Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fascinated by Sansa's evening yoga workouts Theon couldn't resist trying it out for himself one morning, as Sansa had forgotten to put away her equipment. After all, it was early and Ramsay would be sound asleep for at least another hour...

Thanks for watching!


	5. Sansa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's stupid ideas keep getting Theon into trouble.

Thanks for watching!


	6. No Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone should tell Sansa to stop buying Theon gifts.

Thanks for watching!


	7. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor hardworking Ramsay can't get a minutes peace...

Thanks for watching!


	8. Keep Calm and Say Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek was thrilled when Ramsay allowed him a cup of coffee from Starbucks, after a long day of carrying around his and Sansa's shopping bags. However, he soon came to regret it.

Thanks for watching!


	9. In loving jest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay had had one of his happiest days in a long time. Theon had been allowed half a pizza for dinner, and the following cuddling on the couch resulted in affectionate, painless lovemaking, causing Theon to fall asleep with a lovestruck smile on his face. 
> 
> As he woke up the following morning close to Ramsay's pretty, peaceful face, Theon decided to wake him up in a charming yet playful way, by cuffing him to the bed with a pair of cuffs Theon had found in a drawer. However, what he didn't know was that Ramsay had lost the keys to the cuffs a long time ago... 
> 
> (VagrantWriter did the scariest and most wonderful writing for this, please check it out!! Thanks again, I'm so grateful! http://archiveofourown.org/works/7163972)

Thanks for watching!


	10. Paint It Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I have absolutely no idea what Ramsay is doing... but who does, really?

Thanks for watching!


	11. Rest In Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone fell asleep without permission ;)

 

Thanks for watching!


	12. Everything's Just Better In A TuTu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say about this, other than I'm sorry. I need to get this out of my head before digging into kids litterature tomorrow... - come on, that's a reasonable excuse.

Thanks for watching!


	13. In your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unalert Theon walking into Damon in the school hallway by mistake.

Thanks for watching!


	14. With Love From...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unpleasant encounter with Damon. Decide for yourself whether Theon is lying or not.

Thanks for watching!


	15. A Brotherly Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being offered the chance to practice his lecturing skills at Ramsay and Theon's school, Domeric grabbed the opportunity to 'teach his brother a lesson' as well.
> 
> (This is originally an old sketch for a story I was planning on doing, but realizing now that I'm never going to get done. I didn't want to waste the sketch though. XD)

  
Thanks for watching!


	16. Where Flowers Bloom So Does Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone taught Theon to fold paper flowers :/

Thanks for watching!


	17. Battle Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad Reek isn't joining Ramsay in the battle tonight :(

Thanks for watching!


	18. You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's greed causes trouble again.
> 
> (Sorry for the sad plot, but I'm trying my skills at a anime comic style-thingy at the moment, and this was what did it for me...)

Thanks for watching!


	19. Music Is My Escape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Here you go, a bit redemption for Theon, after the previous chapter. Enjoy, as it doesn't happen often XD)
> 
> One day at school, Jon had offered Theon his old ipod, even with headphones and a charger. Overwhelmed and scared Theon had objected, but Jon was faster and had tucked it into Theon's bag just as Ramsay appeared and dragged him off.
> 
> Afraid to tell Ramsay about the gift, Theon had managed to hide it underneath a loose floorboard in the basement. Initially with the intention of just leaving it there, but as his stays in the basement turned more frequent, he couldn't keep himself away.
> 
> The ipod contained a range of familiar songs, which Jon and Theon used to spend hours listening to together. Some of the albums they would steal from Robb when he wasn't alert, taking turns receiving the following scolding, when they forgot to put them back before he found out.
> 
> The darkness of the basement soon became Theon's sanctuary, but at school he made sure to keep in safe distance from Jon as always. However, at times when Jon in the middle of class would start drumming certain beats on his school books with a pen, Theon couldn't help but smile and blush. Nights in the basement weren't as lonesome anymore....

 

Thanks for watching!


	20. You Need Me (I Need You)

Thanks for watching!


	21. Surprise Is The Sweetest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay was going shopping by himself and in a cocky moment, Theon asked Ramsay to buy him something. So he did.
> 
> (I found it time for Theon to actually have a gift that he was allowed to keep. I apologize for how it turned out, but lately Ramsay has turned such a creep in my head. Or has he? After all, I just drew a bag, it's actually for YOUR dirty minds to decide what's in it. Shame on you guys! XD)

Thanks for watching!


	22. Thramsay Chibis #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first take on chibis. Theon is first, hopefully I'll be able to do an acceptable Ramsay soon and combine them ^.^
> 
> (Regarding Theon's squid costume, I reckon Jon would have made it for him, back when he still lived at the Starks'. Jon would of course have made himself just as shabby a direwolf costume, since that would be the closest he'd get to feel like a Stark.)

Thanks for watching


	23. Thramsay Chibis #2 : Game of Cones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Theon chibi. This one is made from a request by VagrantWriter, thanks for the idea!
> 
> If a puppy won't stop licking its hurt paws, it will have to wear a cone ;)

Thanks for watching!


	24. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon would be a very special kind of kidnapping psychopath...

Thanks for watching!


	25. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that Theon probably wouldn't be going trick-or-treating, Domeric send him an early basket of Halloween candy.
> 
> Ramsay might have promised to let him have it, if he would eat it nicely and quietly...

Thanks for watching!


	26. Time For A Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay caught Reek reading a non-school related book (which he probably got from Jon or Domeric), and offered to read it out loud to him.

Thanks for watching!


	27. The King Flayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I very much apologize in advance for this. I kinda use World of Warcraft as a mean to boost my creativity at the moment, and apparently my mind just took off without me.  
> (This might not make totally sense to those who ain’t familiar with the game, but then again, it probably won’t make sense to the gamers either. – Sorry!)
> 
> For some reason I thought it would be fun to draw what kind of character Ramsay would go for in WOW, and this is the result.  
> I found Blood Elf to be the most fitting race for him (in an attempt to strengthen his self imagined noble status in some weird way), though I was seriously considering Demon Hunter as well.  
> Also, I was in doubt whether to make him a Rogue or Hunter, so I kinda ended up with a mix of the two.  
> As pet, Ramsay would of course have found Reek in his human form at some point. However, being chained and scared, Reek wouldn’t have stayed alive for long and would have to be resurrected (multiple times), since Ramsay wouldn’t want to be without him.  
> Normally I don’t believe Ramsay would give Reek a weapon, however, as he eventually got tired of having to resurrect Reek over and over, he might have given him a small blade (made from a bone of Deathwing) for his own protection.

Thanks for watching!


	28. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a vulnerable, unaware moment, Jon might have played with Reek's curls - and Ramsay might have seen it.

Thanks for watching!


	29. Trick & Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domeric smuggled Reek out for a cup of hot chocolate. Let's agree not to tell Ramsay.

Thanks for watching!


	30. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my cherished Thramsay writers! <3

Thanks for watching!


	31. Needy and greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let the image speak for itself...

Thanks for watching!


	32. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Bolton brothers had grown up together, Ramsay would have been a rather annoying baby brother...

Thanks for watching!


	33. Family #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is still an annoying little brother...

Thanks for watching


	34. Sunday cuddle

Thanks for watching!


	35. Showing Affection

Thanks for watching!


	36. Sweet sleep

Thanks for watching!


	37. Games

Thanks for watching!

 


	38. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek's first walk after having his soles flayed. (Guess what inspired me ;D)

Thanks for watching!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something to Keep You Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795043) by [MarzgaPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez)
  * [Real Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163972) by [VagrantWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagrantWriter/pseuds/VagrantWriter)
  * [The Assignment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214107) by [MarzgaPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez)




End file.
